On Pointe
by she defies gravity
Summary: She had lost everything, she had no control. So it was off to La Push and now her entire life was about to be turned upside down.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my new story, my first multi-chapter actually. I'm quite excited for some response so leave all the constructive critism you like or just any aspect of it you enjoyed. It really makes my day :)**

* * *

><p><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE<em>**

* * *

><p>Without sounding too much like a cliché, it was a stormy day. Quite miserable actually. The roads were empty apart from a lone car speeding along the highway. It was too fast really, any idiot could have seen that so anyone watching wouldn't have been surprised when the tyres hit the road at a bad angle. The driver hadn't seen it coming, so pre-occupied he had been, and as such was not tense as his big car rolled; screeching horribly, sparks flying through the air. It happened in seconds, maybe less, but soon everything was quiet again.<p>

A lone man stood just out of sight, watching the wreck, looking for survivors. He sensed movement, the scent of blood and moved too fast for the human eye to see. With unnatural strength the car was ripped in half, a man, no, a boy, lying groggily covered in blood.

The pale man watched him, head cocked to the side in contemplation. The boy on the ground was stirring. He was quite handsome, the other thought. All blond hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be the stereotypical American jock. They dark eyes flashed open, blinking slowly, unfocused. The pale man leant down.

'How would you like to live forever?' his voice was soft and coercing, 'I do not wish to be alone anymore, and you look... useful.'

The boy on the ground could not give an answer, nor did the pale man wait for one. It was quick as he swept down, teeth glinting in the moonlight, rain falling across the two men. The screaming was tortuous, had anyone been there it would have seen as if there was a bomb going off. But then it stopped and the road was silent again. With the grace that could not be natural he swept the man up and disappeared, all that was left a still smoking jeep cleaved in half. No sign of the driver or any evidence to where he could have gone.

When the police arrived not an hour later they would find the boys name, and report his disappearance to his mother who would just blame it on 'that girl'.

* * *

><p><strong>So of course, this is just a prologue. It will be a JacobOC imprint story. I just didn't agree with how the series ended so this is how I get over that. By messing with what the author has given us. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is chapter one, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><em><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER ONE <em>**

* * *

><p>Forks was a small town and La Push was even smaller, she was prepared for that. It didn't change her reaction as the little car sped through the drab surroundings. Just driving down the main road she could see the school and what had to be the grocery store, Chicago had had so much life and so much vitality. She had spent most of her nights out, barely spending time at home, she didn't seem to have a choice here but she supposed that was the point.<p>

'Olivia, honey, how're you feeling?' her aunt really was a sweet lady; she was willing to drive to the airport and take her in at least.

'I'm fine Auntie Carol, really. It's just so... different,' Olivia's voice was soft, barely heard above the thrum of the engine.

'You'll get used to it, the forest is quite lovely,' Carol's voice was enthusiastic as she sold what Olivia could only believe were the finer points of Forks, Washington, 'though I must insist you don't go in there by yourself. Wolves, you know?'

Olivia started, 'Wolves?'

'Oh yes, they're quite common in this area. The reports say they're quite large too, so you have to be careful. We had a lot of trouble a few years back, a few hikers were killed, but that turned out to be a bear so the wolves were left alone.'

The car lapsed into a silence again, Olivia settling her long black hair over one shoulder as she leant her head against the window, the slight thump against the glass surprisingly soothing. It would not have been her first choice, La Push, but Auntie Carol was the only one in her family she really liked enough to go live with permanently.

'Everything will be just fine sweetie, we're going to get you all settled in at school and Jimmy will take care of you there. Everything will be just like normal,' her voice was soothing as she turned in her seat slightly to look at the young girl beside her.

Olivia's smile was slight, her heart not really in it, lips slightly turned up, 'I know Auntie Carol, it'll just take some adjusting.'

'Yes, well, you'll love it. Beautiful place to live really and you'll make lots of new friends.'

Houses fell out of view as the forest thickened, the green almost overpowering but somehow beautiful. Maybe she could get used to the view.

* * *

><p>The Collins' house was modest but still a decent size, it certainly looked a lot homier than the large and very empty apartment Olivia had grown accustomed to. It was just so... Carol Collins. Blue shutters adorned the windows, lace curtains peeking out. There was an attractive quality to the house, there was space surrounding it but neighbours still within what could be deemed a 'safe' distance. It was quiet too; the only noise Olivia could hear was the faint noise of a television and the birds out in the forest. No wolves yet. She stood staring at the door, completely still and lost in thought.<p>

'Olivia honey, I've got your bags, I'll take them up to your room,' Carol was behind her, bags in hand, 'come on up with me, I think you'll like it.'

And she did. It was smaller than what she was used to but she liked it so much more. The walls were a pale purple and the small bed was covered in a white blanket. It was ordinary but Olivia could see that Carol had left space where she could put her own things; books, photos.

'How'd you like it?' Carol was smiling in the doorway, watching her young niece as she spun in the middle of the room slowly, 'I know it's not what you're used to but...'

'No, no, I love it. It feels like... home.'

Carol smiled as she placed Olivia's bags onto the floor, telling her she could start unpacking while she went and got started on some dinner, adding that her cousin Jimmy and Uncle Jeff should be home soon.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on the bed, head in hands as she stared blankly at the large purple duffel sitting so unassumedly. With a sigh she stood up and knelt by the bag opening it to reveal all her worldly possessions. The bag held mostly clothes, a few books squished down the sides and essential toiletries stuffed wherever they would fit. Once everything had been dragged out and put away she walked back to the almost empty bag, all that was left in there the only belongings she couldn't bring herself to remove. Gingerly she pulled the piece of material from the bottom of the bag; a black leotard with a pale blue skirt and the pink Pointe shoes she hadn't worn in so long. It was strange, seeing them, after so long without them, their weight familiar in her hands.<p>

'Olivia Lee! Little Bee! Where are you hiding?' the gruff voice belonged to her Uncle Jeff, a genuine smile spread across her face as she bounded down the stairs and into the arms of the big man.

'Little girl, I've missed you!' he spun her around, Olivia's feet flying in the air.

'I've missed you too Uncle Jeffrey!'

'What? No love for your favourite cousin?' the 18 year olds voice was dry and sarcastic but his tone was offset by the grin stealing across his face.

'I would give you a hug if you stop using that stupid voice,' Olivia was laughing as she said it, leaving the big arms of her uncle and giving her favourite cousin a hug.

'There we go, we all know this is what you've been looking forward to all day,' the impish grin was back as Jimmy held onto the smaller girl, 'looking forward to school on the Rez?'

'Always, school is my life. What on Earth would I do without it?' Jimmy laughed at her dry tone; he knew full well she couldn't wait to get out of there.

'Poor little Livvy has two more years to go, little junior must be intimidated by big bad old senior.'

'Oh shut it James. At least I'm likely to graduate,' her nose was in the air as Jimmy shoved her lightly at the use of his full name.

'Stop it you two,' Carol cut in from the kitchen, 'Jimmy darling, come here and give your poor mother a hand with this food. Jeffy and Olivia can go wait at the table.'

It was with a lot of muttered grumbles under his breath Jimmy stalked away, complaining about how 'precious little Livvy never had to do any work' while the girl in question was left laughing.

* * *

><p>Carol had sent the two kids upstairs after their dinner, insisting they needed time to 'get to know each other again', so it was not an hour later the two were found in Jimmy's bedroom, Olivia lounging on the floor and Jimmy on his bed.<p>

'So honestly Liv, how you doing?' Jimmy's voice was careful but strong, he needed an answer but didn't want to scare her off, 'you didn't eat much at dinner.'

Olivia looked up sharply, 'I'm fine! Honestly, I just wasn't all that hungry. I'm better, you know that.'

Jimmy kept a careful eye on his cousin, her long hair tied up and out of the way as she chewed on her fingernails, 'Are you sure? You know you can always come to me right?'

'Jimmy, seriously. I am perfectly fine. I know I can talk to you, you're my favourite cousin.' Her voice had become subdued, 'I think I'm going to head off to bed. Long day you know.'

Jimmy was left staring after his cousin as she stood up slowly leaving the small room without another word. Had she looked back she would have seen the normally unflappable James Collins with a look of concern etched on his face as he repeatedly through a small basketball against the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>So some of the phrasing may be awkward but that is what reviews are for, so leaving one would be amazing. They make authors (or aspiring ones) ver happy :) If you are going to leave one tell me how much you may like it or just leave some advice on how I can improve for the next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is up and running, give the story a shot. I've got some ideas.**

* * *

><p><em><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Olivia was not looking forward to starting school. Junior year was the worst, teachers expected you to start 'working to your full potential' but the students knew that they would have to endure it for another two years. It was made worse by the fact Jimmy was starting his senior year, something he never let his younger cousin to forget.

The inhabitants of the Collins/Lee household were not morning people, as was evidenced by the unintelligible grunts coming from both adults preparing to go to work and the two teenagers slowly gearing themselves up for the day ahead. It was like a synchronised dance, bodies expertly avoiding collision as they stumbled around the kitchen with their muesli, even the newcomer to their routine Olivia would not throw them off.

It took Jimmy a full hour to wake himself and it was still bleary eyed he climbed in the cab of his truck, beckoning Olivia to follow him,

'Come on, I'll drive. Show you the way.'

'Are you even awake enough to drive without killing us?'

'Course, I'm not stupid Livvy,' Jimmy replied, his tired eyes changing to an impish grin, 'can't put my favourite cousin in harm's way now can I?'

'I'm your only cousin.'

'Onward then, today's going to be a good day. I can just tell. And you'll probably make _some _friends, if you stop being such a grouch that is,' he added almost as an afterthought.

'I really, really hate you sometimes.'

'Why are you so mean in the morning Liv? You're going to put people off!'

Her response was a hard hit to the arm.

* * *

><p>La Push high school was unbelievably small, just two buildings that looked like they could be houses and what looked like a small office out the front. The grounds were quite large though, that may have been due to the forest behind the classrooms, and the surrounding area was definitely prettier than anything Olivia had seen back in Chicago.<p>

Pulling into a parking spot the car was suddenly swamped by a few guys who Olivia presumed to be friends of Jimmy's, all firing off questions regarding her 'hotness' to her cousin.

'Dudes! Don't talk about my cousin like that! Especially not when she's standing right there!' they at least had the grace to look a little ashamed, 'anyway, Liv, this is Donny, Carlos and Mike. My friends. Unfortunately.'

As he pointed to each one she figured that the stocky one with the buzz cut was Donny, the lean and good looking one Carlos and the lanky boy hanging near the back Mike. All three were subtly checking her out, until they were snapped back to attention by Jimmy who hit them all in succession.

'Oi! What did I just say?'

'What do you want us to say Jimmy? She's hot! And we're men!' that one was Carlos, as he said he turned back to Olivia, giving her a slight wink.

Starting to getting a little uncomfortable she decided it was time for her to get out of there, 'Well, I'll see you later Jimmy, I'm going to go and get some forms. Nice to meet you, I think.'

Turning on her heel and walking away she could hear her cousin hitting the three of them as he yelled at them for not at least waiting until she was out of earshot. Either way she would have been disturbed she thought.

The office was smaller than it looked, all that was in there a small desk with an older lady whose nametag read Mrs Brandon, she seemed nice, almost a motherly quality around her. Behind Olivia could just make out a small hallway leading to what she could only assume were the offices. As she approached the desk she was nervous. It was strange, she shouldn't have been, it was only school. Nothing to be nervous about.

'Can I help you dear?' the woman's voice was friendly as it broke her out of her reverie.

'Oh, umm, yes please,' Olivia was flustered, tongue tripping over words, 'it's, uh, my first day. I need a timetable, I think?'

'Oh! You must be Carol's niece! She's been so excited to have you here with us, everyone's heard about your arrival!' not sure how to respond she gave the elderly woman a small smile and a thanks as she took the small piece of paper, 'looks like you have American History first class. Room 103, would you like a map? Or do you think you can find it?'

'Oh, it' okay, I'm sure I'll manage.'

* * *

><p>As it turned out, she could not manage. As small as it looked from the outside the maze of classrooms was still confusing to navigate. It didn't help that most of the students were already in class and those who weren't were too busy rushing to their classes to notice the new girl looking completely lost.<p>

'You alright there? Looking a little out of place,' turning around, Olivia saw the speaker was huge. Like, massive must be on steroids huge, 'I'm guessing you're the new girl?'

'Oh, uh, yeah, I guess so. I mean, I may not be the only one. But I am- new that is,' Olivia could feel her face heating up as the guy in front of her was obviously trying not to laugh.

'Come on then new girl, show me your schedule and I'll show you where to go.'

She was still blushing as she handed the small piece of paper over, taking the opportunity to get a better look at the guy in front of her. He was tall, taller than anyone she had ever seen, including her uncle and cousin which was pretty damn hard. He was handsome, that much was obvious and he was built, very built, a girl would have to be crazy not to appreciate that.

'Looks like you have American History, same class as me!' his voice was deep and smooth, he seemed happy to have her in his class, 'you must be a junior, I'm Brady by the way.'

She smiled at him in return, 'Olivia. Olivia Lee just moved here, like, yesterday.'

'What a welcome hey?' he laughed, it was a nice sound, rich and loud, 'come on, Ms Rollins doesn't like stragglers. At least this time I have an excuse, so thank you for that.'

It turned out that Ms Rollins did not in fact like stragglers and as punishment decided that Olivia would give the class an introduction, stumbling over her words and blushing she quickly stammered out some stuff about moving in with her aunt and uncle for a change in scenery, all the while noticing Brady and some equally large boy struggling to hide their laughs.

The class was boring, school had never been a favourite part of Olivia's life, she had in fact tried to avoid it as much as possible, usually through dance but now that was impossible.

'All right, you lot. Off to your next class, and Ms Lee, perhaps if you would like to succeed here you will actually pay attention.'

Olivia really did not like this teacher.

The whole day was average, as first days go. Olivia knew it could have been worse; movies had made a multi – million dollar industry over glorifying the bitchiness of teenage girls. So far, she had been ignored for the most part.

* * *

><p>Lunch hour came around fast and Olivia found herself heading outside to an empty table, not wanting to sit with Jimmy's questioning. It was surprisingly sunny outside, she had come to believe the warmth was a rare treat; her aunt had certainly prepared her for days upon days of countless rain. It was nice, she thought, sitting by herself. She hadn't had much time alone to figure out her thoughts since she had come to La Push. It was quiet and peaceful, well, as peaceful as it could get in a high school.<p>

'Hey! New girl!' it was Brady, he was with his friend from class and another slightly larger boy. What did they feed the people here?

'Yes Brady?' Olivia's voice was muffled as it came from the circle of her arms.

'Why do you sound so unenthusiastic to see me?' his tone was joking, every time she talked to him he seemed amused by her, 'I was just going to introduce you to some people. This here is Collin and this is Seth.'

Collin turned out to be the laughing guy from her class and apparently Brady's best friend as he so enthusiastically told her. Seth was a senior and a good friend of the two younger boys. As they stood towering over her Olivia noticed how good looking they all were, seriously, is there something in the water?

'So I hear you're new here?' Seth's voice was deep and hoarse, but attractive.

'Obviously, hence Brady addressing me by new girl.'

'You're a little snippy aren't you?' Seth didn't sound offended, rather like he was attempting to stifle another laugh.

'Mmm, you would be too if three gargantuan had decided to come stand over you, blocking out the only sun I'm likely to see for a long time.'

'Touché. You're good new girl.'

'I also go by Olivia,' she said putting her head back into the circle of her arms, eyes closing against the beating sun.

'Well Olivia, our ride is here so me and the boys must be off. I like you, so we'll definitely talk later.'

'Bully for me. Have fun cutting. I think you have the right idea,' she was left with the sound of barking laughter as the three boys retreated, one even going as far to pat her on the head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went quite quickly, news had spread of a new girl so Olivia was getting more and more looks in the hallway, especially when Jimmy ran up to her stressing because he hadn't seen her at lunch.<p>

'Seriously Liv, you could have come and sat with us,' he was a little admonishing as he lectured his younger cousin as they went to the car, 'I don't like the idea of you sitting by yourself.'

'I was fine Jimmy. I'm a big girl, I handled years of sitting alone back in Chicago, didn't need you holding my hand there.'

'Yeah and look how that turned out,' he gave her a pointed look which she ignored, stepping past him as they reached his truck.

'Don't ignore me, you know I'm only looking out for you.'

'I don't need you to Jimmy, I know you care but I've always managed by myself. I had to learn early remember.'

'Whatever, just get in. We got to swing by the store, Mom needs some stuff.'

The drive was pretty quiet, Jimmy had turned the radio right up surprising Olivia with his mix of pop songs, hard rock and some country; all of which he belted out as though his life depended on it.

The store was small, like everything in this seemed to be. Looking inside Olivia could just make out a few aisles and a checkout counter, which seemed to be manned by a young girl maybe a few years older than Olivia herself.

'You wait out here, I'll just be a sec.'

'No problems, maybe I'll try and find some better music. Something that even your voice can't mutilate.'

'Shut up Livvy.'

She laughed as he walked into the shop, still scowling at Olivia's insult, something the shop girl seemed to pick up as she raised an eyebrow to his scowling shuffle to the fridges. Settling back into her seat she pulled her iPod out of her bag, already playing to some of her old dance tracks as she herself fell into the routine of closing her eyes visualising her gliding around an empty room, music filling the air as she twirled and span, over and over. She missed it, she really missed it.

She was startled as she heard a loud knock on the window, it was Seth. She hadn't even noticed the large car full of large guys pull up next to Jimmy's truck.

Rolling down the window she asked, 'Are you stalking me or something now?'

'Hardly, Olivia, this is my town. If anything you're following me!'

'You were the one who knocked on my window, you're car is weirdly quiet by the way.'

'Not really, you were just so lost in your own mind you didn't even notice a bunch of big gorgeous guys pull up. Must have been something good.'

'Yeah, sort of' she replied, giving a small smile.

'Oi Clearwater! Who're you talking to?' the speaker was one of the guys Seth had turned up with, just as large and just as good looking.

'Oh, this is Olivia. She's new,' he replied, 'Olivia, this is Embry, Paul and Quil. Jared's gone inside to talk to his girlfriend.'

At the introductions she got a stiff nod from an angry looking Paul, and waves from Quil and Embry. Collin and Brady sitting in the bed of the truck , grinning at her as she shifted awkwardly under their stares.

'Right we're out of he-' Jimmy stopped his sentence midway, face tightening when he saw Seth at Olivia's window and the car full of large men beside them, 'Clearwater. See you've met Liv.'

Seth's smile had dropped, lips thinning, 'See I have, she's pretty don't you think?'

'She's my cousin.'

'Ah, no family resemblance then?' all the joking was gone from Seth's voice, his friends had stiffened as the two exchanged words, ready to jump in if needed.

'Whatever Clearwater, we're out of her Liv,' his voice was terse as he climbed in the truck, dumping his bags in Olivia's lap.

'See you tomorrow Olivia. Hope I don't see you anytime soon Collins.'

Olivia gave him a small goodbye and wave as Jimmy tore out of the parking lot, hands tight on the wheel, occasionally looking back at the group in his mirror,

'You shouldn't talk to them.'

'Excuse me?' Olivia was surprised, 'they've been perfectly nice to me all day, and I'm not going to stop talking to them because you say so.'

'Well you should, they're not good guys. In some kind of gang. Following orders of some older guy called Sam, I don't want you mixed up in that,' Jimmy's voice was strained, 'so just, do me a favour and stay away.'

* * *

><p><strong>Still waiting for some constructive critisicm because I highly doubt it's perfect, so leave me a review, especially if you have decided to favourite it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, enjoy.<br>- Hannah aka she defies gravity  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chapter 3, fair warning this was written mainly in the middle of the night but I hope you enjoy, and there is a warning for slight language early on so if it offends you, you have been warned. **

* * *

><p><em><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

* * *

><p>'I really, really hate that Clearwater kid,' Olivia was in the other room but she could still here Jimmy as he sat outside on the hood of his car with Carlos. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to keep an ear on the two she moved a little closer to the window, 'I mean, he's just such an arsehole.'<p>

'We all know you hate him Jimmy, you bitch about him all the time.'

'Yeah, well. I just really don't like him,' Jimmy replied defensively.

Carlos laughed, throwing a basketball he had been holding into Jimmy's chest, effectively ending the conversation as her cousin threw it back. Sighing at the short attention span of eighteen year old males Olivia retreated back to her room intending to put the last of her things away.

Most of her boxes were empty, clothes had been hung in the small wardrobe, books were stacked haphazardly on the shelves and the few photo frames she owned were placed neatly on the table beside her bed. There was a picture of Olivia herself on stage from one of her ballet recitals, Swan Lake, as she danced across the stage, another with a young woman who looked remarkably like her Aunt Carol and a much smaller one hidden behind the others of a blonde teenage girl with her arm around Olivia smiling widely.

All that was left was to actually move her Pointe shoes and leotard from the bottom of her bag and into a draw, where she wouldn't have to look at them. Picking them up she just looked at them, quite small and a satin pink they were no longer smooth rather scuffed at the toes, Olivia soon found herself running a hand over the familiar patterns. Sighing she tucked them away in the draws of her bedside table, soon followed by the stretchy black leotard. Standing up and looking around Olivia realised she had officially moved in. Every item she had brought with her to Washington now had a place, it was a good feeling she realised, having a home.

'Hey Olivia, stop being such a sad sack and come down to watch this movie!' Jimmy called up the stairs gleefully, 'It's Die Hard!'

* * *

><p>That evening had been quiet; Jimmy had forced Olivia to watch the entire movie, horrible as it had been, before the family had sat down to dinner. The only bad thing had been her Aunt and cousin watching her with careful eyes as she picked at her salad until Jeffrey had told them to knock it off, she wasn't going to run off if they took her eyes off of her. Looking back to their own food abashedly the conversation picked up again when her uncle asked her how school had been.<p>

'It was alright Dad, still no football team which sucks but they say we're too small,' Jimmy was enthusiastic, 'but me and the guys are gonna just do our own thing anyway, maybe juniors vs. seniors or something.'

'How about you Olivia?'

'It was okay, people are nice. I was mostly left alone to be honest, which was good,' at this Jimmy snorted and scowled catching the attention of his mother.

'Jimmy sweetie, what's the matter?'

'Just didn't like some of the people who were talking to Liv.'

'Oh come on Jimmy! They were perfectly nice to me!' Olivia cried in exasperation.

'Who was perfectly nice to you?' her uncle's voice was gruff, unsure of whether to worry or not.

'Seth freakin' Clearwater and his friends,' Jimmy spat on, still frowning.

'Seth is a nice boy Jimmy, I'm glad Livvy here was talking to him!' his mother exclaimed.

'He is not a 'nice boy' Mom, he's part of that stupid gang isn't he?'

'James Timothy Collins! I cannot believe you're saying this! You have known Seth Clearwater since you were a kid, and he is not in a gang!' Carol was shocked, her voice escalating in pitch with each sentence.

Jimmy didn't reply, just grumbled under his breath, eyes narrowing as he looked over and saw Olivia trying to stifle her laughs.

'I wouldn't worry son, Olivia can take care of herself and you can always step in if anything bad happens,' Jeffrey's voice spoke volumes, no arguments, the subject was dropped.

Rather than listening Jimmy ploughed on, 'but she can't take care of herself can she? I mean, we've all seen that!'

Olivia stiffened in her seat as Carol and Jeffrey both cut him off,

'James!'

Without a word, Olivia stood up and took her still quite full plate into the kitchen, ignoring her cousins shouting after her as his parents yelled at him as she all but ran up the stairs shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

><p>When she woke up in the morning Olivia was still upset, ignoring Jimmy as she passed him on her way downstairs.<p>

'Come on Liv, you have to talk to me,' he pleaded with her as she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, 'I didn't mean to say it, I really didn't. I know it was insensitive and out of line but I'm just worried about you!'

'I know, just... let me do my thing. I can handle myself. No matter what anyone else thinks.'

'Look, I get it. I was out of line. Do you want a ride to school or are you at the point of madness where you'll just walk?'

'I guess I'll take the ride, looks like it's going to rain.'

Olivia was right, by the time Jimmy had driven into the school parking lot the rain had begun to fall, not heavy just a slight mist. Groaning slightly Olivia pulled the hood of her purple sweatshirt over her head to cover her hair and ducked her head as she ran to cover, Jimmy laughing as he ran after her.

'I'm gonna go meet up with Carlos and the guys, you coming?'

Thinking about their meeting yesterday had her quickly declining the offer leaving her alone outside the school as Jimmy ran off to find his friends.

'All by your lonesome I see,' it was Seth, calling from across the parking lot as he sat in the back of a truck with Brady and Collin, 'I would tell you to come over here but you look too concerned about your hair.'

'You would be right, I'm not going out into the rain,' she called back laughing.

With a shake of his shaggy hair he hopped off the truck and loped easily across the concrete until he reached Olivia, slinging a warm arm around her shoulder.

'Geez you're hot!'

Smirking slightly Seth replied, 'I know, most girls wait a little longer until they hit on me but-'

He was cut off before he could get any further by Olivia swinging her arm out and hitting him in the stomach, 'I meant your arm loser, it's warm.'

'I know what you meant, I was just messing. I know, some of us just run a little hotter than others,' his playful grin was back as he steered Olivia inside, turning back and waving to the man who had dropped him off.

'That's Sam by the way, he drops me, Brady and Collin off some days,' his voice is quiet, gentle, 'we're not in a gang you know, and Sam isn't our leader. He's just our friend, our group is pretty tight knit and people seem to get the wrong idea.'

'Why would you think I think you're in a gang?'

He gave her a wry smile, 'Jimmy hates me. He hates my friends. I doubt he didn't tell you what he thought about us after he dragged you off yesterday.'

'Yes well, I don't really listen to what he says anyway,' she gave him a small smile which he returned, laughing again as he led her towards her first class.

'This is where I leave you Ollie, must get back to my own senior, superior classes you know,' he said as he dropped her outside of her Trig class.

'Whatever, you're not that superior,' she said to his retreating back, 'wait... did you just call me Ollie?'

The only response she got was a laugh, again.

* * *

><p>She was alone at lunch again after a particularly painful Trigonometry class followed by some other less awful classes. At least, she was alone until Brady's booming voice called across to her a smiling Collin and Seth following behind.<p>

'Honestly, don't you guys have anyone else to bother?'

'Never, you're our favourite. We don't just talk to anyone you know' Collin said with a wink as he dropped into the seat next to her.

'Yeah Ollie, we've taken a liking to you. Despite your undesirable familial connections,' Seth was grinning as he sat across from her, Brady sitting next to him.

'Jimmy isn't all bad, he's just looking out for me,' Olivia defended her cousin, ignoring the rolling eyes of all three boys that had sat down at her table, 'and by the way, what is this 'Ollie' thing? I'm not a boy you know.'

'Well I've heard Liv, Livvy and then just plain old Olivia. But I wanted to give you your own nickname ala Seth. So you get Ollie.'

'And we know you're not a man, much too pretty for that,' Collin cut in with another wink before Seth reached over and hit him.

'Ow Seth, what the hell was that for?'

Olivia was quiet most of the lunch period just listening to the three boys bantering back and forth, mostly about their older friends but occasionally bringing her into the conversation. She didn't mind, it was nice just to sit there and have some company.

As the bell went and the group had to head off Seth pulled her aside, 'Hey listen, there's a bonfire thing down on the beach this weekend and I know your cousin and his friends are going but I figure you can come hang out with me, Carlos and the lot are total pervs.'

'Thanks Seth, I might, probably. I think Jimmy mentioned something about it but like you said his friends are total pervs so I was planning to avoid at all costs.'

'See, you would be lost without me,' Seth grinned as he gave her a quick but unsuspected hug as he sauntered off to class, leaving Olivia standing there before she realised she had to get going.

The rest of the day passed slowly, Olivia was relieved when she was able to run out of the front doors, heading straight to her cousins truck tapping her foot impatiently until her arrived, unfortunately with friends in tow.

'Hey there Olivia, haven't seen you around school. Been hiding from my rugged good looks?' Mike asked as he approached, puffing his chest out a little.

'Dude, seriously. Stop trying to hit on my cousin or you can walk home,' Jimmy growled as he walked up behind him.

'I'm just kidding Jimothy, wouldn't want to get on brother bears bad side.'

Ignoring the hooting and shouting of her cousin and his friends Olivia slipped in her headphones to drown them out, automatically listening to her old dance tracks. She kept up her distant attitude until Donny, the last stop, had gotten out giving Jimmy a loud goodbye while waving politely to Olivia, which she returned. He was after all an alright guy.

'You could make the effort you know,' Jimmy said to Olivia when the car was empty but for the two of them, 'they're not bad guys really. And they're my best friends so they'll be around a lot.'

She pulled one of the buds out of her ears, 'Look Jimmy, I get that they're your friends but I'm just not too comfortable around them.'

'But you're comfortable around Clearwater?' he replied, defensive again at the mention of Seth.

'As a matter of fact, I am,' Olivia said sharply, 'he is nice to me and he makes me laugh, they all do. They hit on me every time they see me, so excuse me for making friends.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that they are not good guys!'

'Just stop it Jimmy! I have fought more with you in the time I've been here than ever before and it's all because you can't trust me to look after myself! So just leave it be.'

'I'm not going to fight you on this anymore, I'm just trying to look out for you, so just take it into consideration. You know why I'm so worried so just cut me some slack.'

Olivia gave a non-committal shrug as an answer, not agreeing with him but not wanting to fight anymore. As they pulled up to the house Carol came running out with a big smile on her face, she headed straight for Olivia pulling her into her arms and jumping up and down a little.

'Livvy sweetie, I have some good news. I know you're missing ballet so I headed into Forks today to check out the new studio that opened to see if they were willing to take any extra help and it turns out that one of the teachers quit a few weeks ago so they need someone to fill in! They said you can head down this afternoon and give them a show and you could be hired!,' her voice was giddy and high pitched, the excitement apparent in her eyes, 'It's a win-win situation, you get to dance and you get paid for it!'

After a moment of silence as the information sunk in a smile crept over her face, Olivia erupted; squealing and grabbing her aunt and cousin in a giant hug before running upstairs to change. She was ready quicker than she had ever been before and she was quickly running back outside snatching the keys to Jimmy's car right out of his hand, not paying any attention to the heated discussion he was having with his mother. As she drove away she could faintly make out some of what he was saying,

'-can't put her back in this position Mom. It's just stupid!'

She didn't care, she was going to dance again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, a little longer than the other chapters. Leave me a review about whether you liked it, some constructive critisism, especially if you have favourited. I would like some feedback on how I've done American culture, because I am Australian and it's quite different, especially school. So, I hope you've enjoyed, I should update in a week maybe? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Long wait, sorry about that. Exams and all, stressful time. But, here you go. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>The Delaware School of Dance was small, much smaller than Olivia had become accustomed to. She liked the change, there was no pressure and no backhanded compliments coming from girls you had been competing with your entire life. It was just nice.

There was just one room, leading off the small reception area. A smooth sprung wooden floor surrounded by glassless mirrors, barres lining them at different heights. It felt like home, as she laced up her pointe shoes for the first time in months and slipped into her leotard. Graceful and elegant she glided across the floor with eyes closed, revelling in the peace and tranquillity that descended upon her. A tranquillity soon interrupted as the sound of squealing laughter burst through the doors.

Olivia had been given a class to teach, ages 5 through to 7. In total, about ten girls from Forks and five from La Push all eager to emulate the passion evident in their teacher's steps. Turning around with a smile she watched as the girls put their things into the small cubbies in the corner and lined up at the barre, still giggling with each other, mouths hidden behind hands.

'Right guys, let's get started.'

* * *

><p>The week passed with no incident, three days a week at the studio; teaching or reception work and every day at the school. Each day passed like the other, she would wake up, get a ride to school with Jimmy, and spend all day in classes, have Seth, Collin and Brady sit with her, fight with Jimmy about who she hung out with and head to the studio. Olivia found she really appreciated the routine; it was like a safety net, made her feel comfortable.<p>

'Oi Olivia! Get up or you're going to make me late!' Jimmy's voice reverberated through her door.

'Mmmhhmmm...'

'Seriously, wake up. Or I'm coming in with a bucket of water,' he was still outside the door, now banging loudly and repeatedly.

'I said I was coming!' she replied with remnants of sleep still evident in her voice.

'You better be, you're not out of there in ten minutes I'm coming in. Consider yourself warned.'

The sound of his feet hitting the wooden stairs echoed through the hallway, Olivia forcing herself out of bed with a groan. As she wandered around her room bleary eyed she caught her eyes lingering on the photographs lining her desk. With a small frown she picked up the smallest and let her mind drift to the girl smiling ever so brightly before shaking her head and putting it back down.

She missed her. It was simple enough to admit. That was why her mind kept lingering on her. The bright and bubbly blonde who had once been such an important part of Olivia's life. But there was nothing she could do, contact with anyone and anything from her past would not be good. For anyone.

'Olivia! Would you hurry up! I need to be at school!'

'I'm coming Jimmy! God, would you chill out!'

* * *

><p>The ride over to the school was loud, Jimmy playing his music and singing along with Olivia occasionally interjecting comments on her inevitable deafness.<p>

'Honestly Jimmy, how is someone that tone deaf?'

'I am not that bad! You exaggerate way too much,' Jimmy protested as he shut the car door behind him.

'I can imagine you are Collins, can't imagine anything coming out of your mouth sounding any good,' Seth's drawled as he came up behind Olivia, a smirk in place.

'Shove it Clearwater, what do you want?'

'Nothing to do with you so never fear James. I'm here to talk to Ollie,'

'Ollie? Since when has anyone called _my _cousin Ollie?' Jimmy said as he adopted a scowl on his face.

'Alright boys, calm it down and reduce the testosterone levels,' Olivia cut them off, hands on hips, 'come on Seth, we'll talk while we walk. I'll see you later Jimmy.

With a triumphant smirk thrown over his shoulder at Jimmy, Seth turned to walk away, Olivia following in his footsteps.

'Wait Liv, meet me here after school and we'll head down to the beach,' Jimmy said as she turned.

'Oh, uh, I guess I forgot to tell you.'

'Tell me what?' he asked in confusion, not noticing Seth trying to hide a gleeful smile.

'I'm, uh, heading down with Seth. He's going to introduce me to his friends,' she replied nervously, wringing her hands in anticipation to his response.

'No.'

'No?'

'No.'

'What do you mean no?'

'I mean no as in, no you are not going down to the beach with Clearwater and no he is not introducing you to his _friends_,' Jimmy said with an air of finality.

Seth's barely contained smile fell as Jimmy spoke, eyes darkening at the tone of his voice ready to cut in harshly, noticing this Olivia placed a placating hand on his arm, 'Well, funnily enough Jimmy, that's not really your decision is it? 'Cause, you know, there is this thing called free will.'

'Yeah, but not right now. There is no way I am going to let you hang around him and his friends at that bonfire.'

'Just try and stop me asshole.'

* * *

><p>Seth followed Olivia as she stormed down the hall, he could hear the insults formed under her breath and boy did he not want to be James Collins right now. It was ridiculous really, this over protectiveness. Sure, Olivia had made friends with a bunch of guys and sure Collins hated him but Seth just didn't understand this level of hostility. Unless there was a reason for it.<p>

'Ollie, can you just give me some reason as to why he's so hostile?' Seth asked quietly, pulling the girl with him into an empty classroom so they wouldn't be overheard.

'He hates you.'

'Yeah, I get that. That's been apparent for the past couple of years,' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Then I don't know, just another mystery of the world,' her eyes were downcast as she spoke, and she was wringing her hands. Seth didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

'You are a terrible liar Olivia Lee, I suggest you never become a criminal,' he laughed, 'I'll let you off the hook this time but you're going to have to give me a straight answer one day.'

She smiled gratefully at him, which he returned with ease before loping out the door as the bell signalling class rang. The two separated, Olivia heading towards English for juniors and he walking slowly to Algebra.

There was no one from the pack in his year and he had no desire to make friends with anyone Jimmy hung around with. The aggravation just wasn't worth it. Well, except for Olivia's case. As a result, most classes saw Seth sitting down the back, head back and eyes closed catching up on some much needed sleep.

Algebra had passed as it always had, no major dramas there. He would pass, he was smart. And Leah had heaps of old notes and assignments he had taken to copying when he ran out of time. She didn't really mind, neither did his mom. It was either that or fail.

As he walked through the halls he saw Olivia with Collin and Brady, the latter with an arm slung around her shoulders laughing as she tried to push him off. Not likely, considering his werewolf strength. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, looking away from his friends he turned and saw Collins with his friends glaring at him, Jimmy looking like he was trying to burn holes in the back of Seth's head through sheer power of the mind. As Seth stared at him Jimmy cocked his head, motioning outside before walking off, friends in tow. With a roll of his eyes and a feeling this wasn't going to be pleasant he followed.

Jimmy was waiting across from the buildings, next to the trees by the car park, his arms were crossed over his chest with a glowering expression on his face. Seth didn't take much notice of his friends in the background, they weren't exactly as threatening as they obviously hoped to be.

'What do you want Collins? I have people to see and places to be.'

'You know why I want to talk to you Clearwater,' Jimmy growled as he pushed himself up to his full height, still falling short of a much larger Seth.

'Olivia, I get it. You have a problem with us being friends. But you can forget it if you're trying to warn me off, I'll talk to who I like and Olivia has the same right,' Seth said, exasperated.

'Yeah, well as her cousin I happen to know what goes on in her life and because I know you I know what sort of people you and your friends are. That gives me the right to look out for her.'

'_What kind of people me and my friends are,_ what kind of people are me and my friends exactly?' Seth could feel the anger building, but he had control. He always had control he thought definitively.

'You and your friends are not people I want hanging around my baby cousin, you're a gang Clearwater. Just admit it and stop feeding everyone lies about how you're just a really close knit group of guys.' Behind Jimmy Seth could see his friends nodding in agreement, Carlos with a stupid smirk on his face.

Before he had a chance to respond someone came up behind him and clamped a hand on his shoulder before moving to stand behind him.

It was Jacob, Quil sitting in the back bed of his truck. 'You alright Seth? Me and Quil came to get you, Sam called a meeting.'

'A meeting? Yeah, you guys are totally just a group of guys that hang out,' Jimmy said before Seth could answer his friend.

Seth could feel Jake's grip tighten on his shoulder and knew that his eyes had narrowed dangerously. To defuse a potentially explosive confrontation Seth turned to the group before him, 'Just give it a rest already Collins. And while you're at it let Olivia figure out who she wants to be friends with, let her know I'll be back later to take her down to the beach.'

Without giving the smaller guy a chance to respond Seth turned to walk to the car, subtly pulling Jake along with him. A part of him felt a little sorry for Collins, Jake was still glaring at him, and those things scared the hell out of the toughest bloodsuckers.

* * *

><p>Jacob was still scowling as the group got into the car, Quil giving him sidelong glances. An angry Jake was not a pleasant Jake.<p>

Turning to Quil, Seth asked, 'What does Sam want?'

'No idea. Just told me to come pick you up and Jake decided to come along. Seems like we came at a good time.'

'Maybe. I could have handled Collins and his friends. They wouldn't have started anything with me, they know they wouldn't have any chance.'

'What's his problem with you?' Jacob asked, eyes glancing over to Seth from their position on the road.

'I'm friends with his cousin, he doesn't like it.'

'That was over his cousin?' Quil asked incredulously, 'he looked like he wanted to kill you!'

'I think he's protective over her. The fact he just doesn't like me is an added bonus.'

'Her?' Jacob and Quil asked incredulously as they looked at each other.

Seth looked at them, 'What? So I can't have any friends outside you guys?'

'Sounds to me like you like her?' Quil said impishly.

Seth did a double take, before rolling his eyes in denial.

'Sethy got a crush?' Jacob laughed.

'No. She's my friend. That's it,' Seth replied tiredly, 'She's new and Brady ran into her looking lost, then he went to bug her during break and she made me laugh. So I decided that she was going to be my new friend because you guys just make fun of me constantly.'

'Don't take it to heart Sethy, you were the youngest for so long. Hard to break long learned habits you know?' Jacob laughed.

Seth didn't answer, just rolled his eyes before leaping out of the door as Jacob pulled into Sam's driveway and running to the door where he could see Emily with a plate of muffins. Excellent, he was starving.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, leave a review of what you thought. As always, constructive criticism is very welcome as I am always looking for ways to improve. Hope you've enjoyed it and I'll try to keep a more constant update schedule but I'm in the middle of exam season so no promises. <strong>

**Hannah :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm not getting a lot of feedback so if you're enjoying it I would love for you to let me know, just so I know I'm not horribly boring anyone on here :)**_

* * *

><p><em>On Pointe<br>A Jacob/OC Imprint Story  
>By she defies gravity<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tick<br>Tock  
>Tick<br>Tock _

It was so cliché, to sit at a desk in the last hour of school and stare at the clock making these stupid noises in an attempt to will the seconds past faster. At least, that's how Olivia saw it as she fought to keep her eyes open while trying to avoid the side long smirks Brady would shoot her every five minutes. She didn't care, as long as that hand on the clock kept moving so she could get out of there. It was Friday and she wanted to go down to the beach and feel like a normal teenager for once, meet some new people and have some fun. Was that too much to ask?

'Olivia,' Brady hissed across to her, 'Olivia.'

Without turning her head she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, 'What Brady? I am trying to listen here.'

'Yeah, listening for the bell to go,' he laughed under his breath, 'but seriously, Seth had to go but he told me to tell you that he can pick you up from your place later if you want?'

Olivia thought for a moment, this was the perfect opportunity to head to the studio for a bit without having to teach, 'actually Brady can you get him to pick me up from the ballet studio in town?'

'The Delaware place?' Brady looked confused, 'why there?'

'I teach there and I want to fit in a small dance on my own.'

'You can dance?' Brady said at the same time Ms Hancock their teacher interrupted,

'Mr Fuller. Ms Lee. I assume you're conversation concerns the topic we're covering?'

'Course it is Ms H. We are all over this stuff,' Brady said with a beaming smile on his face.

Ms Hancock looked down her nose at him imperiously before turning back to a sniggering class with a raised eyebrow, 'oh yes Mr Fuller, and what is this 'stuff' you are all over?'

Brady's smile fell quickly as he dropped his head, 'uh, well, I guess... You see... this isn't going to work is it?'

'No Mr Fuller it is not, so I suggest you actually do the work I set you or you'll be repeating next year. Won't that be such fun? And Ms Lee, you're still new but allowances are starting to wear off so please try to pay attention.'

'Yes Ms Hancock,' Olivia said quietly as she shot Brady a sideways glare which he returned with another beaming grin.

Ms Hancock gazed at the two with a withering glare, sighing as a shrill ringing signalled the end of class. Olivia practically leapt out of her seat, racing to the door to find Jimmy, so she could convince him to drive her to the studio. That would be a hard sell. As she ran down the hall she could just spot his head bobbing above the crowd with Carlos next to him.

'Jimmy!' she called, ignoring the various heads that turned to her before going back to their own conversations, 'Jimmy!'

He heard her just as he stepped through the doors and seeing Olivia fighting to reach him he stopped to wait, his slightly shorter friend stopping with him.

'Liv, what do you need?' her cousin asked as she reached him.

'A lift actually,' she said, 'to the studio?'

Jimmy's smile faltered, 'thought Clearwater was giving you a ride?'

'He's picking me up later, please Jimmy, I'll walk if I have too,' she replied pleadingly.

After a small pause Jimmy nodded slightly, gesturing with his head for both Carlos and Olivia to follow him. As they got in the car Carlos looked at Olivia with a smirk on his face.

'So Olivia, studio? You a dancer or something?'

'Yes. Ballet. Good fun,' she replied shortly, still feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

'That's pretty interesting, Jimmy never mentioned it.'

'Jimmy has better things to talk about than the small details of my life,' Olivia sighed.

'I dunno, I like to hear about the small details of your life,' Carlos drawled, the smirk still on his face.

'Carlos!' Jimmy said sharply from where he sat beside his cousin, 'stop being such a sleaze.'

Carlos sat back, raising his hands lazily, falling silent as he caught Jimmy's eye in the mirror. As they pulled into the parking lot Olivia leapt out with only a small wave at her cousin, avoiding his friend's eye as he watched her. Jimmy watched her as she ran through the doors before taking off with a screech punching his best friends shoulder as Carlos climbed over next to him.

* * *

><p>Seth was bored, Sam just kept talking. He knew he wouldn't make it back to the school so he'd had to send a message to Brady to pass on to Olivia, which had probably been passed on in the middle of class which probably meant Ms Hancock had given them some trouble. Oh well, that's what happened when you hung out with Brady. And Collin. Even Seth. Maybe there was some kind of bias against them? It would explain a lot.<p>

'Afternoon brothers!' Collin's voice reverberated around the room.

'We have come to brighten your afternoon!' Brady chorused behind him.

'Shut it you two, we're still in a meeting,' Sam growled as Emily waved them in with another plate full of cookies.

'Really? It's been ages!' Collin mumbled as he shovelled in the treats held in front of him.

'We know,' Seth deadpanned, smiling as Sam shot a scowl across the table at him, 'what? It's true, Jake and Quil pulled me out ages ago and I really gotta be somewhere!'

'Oh yeah! That reminds me Seth, Liv said to pick her up from that Delaware place in Forks. Did you know she could dance?' Brady cut in, spraying crumbs all over Embry who sat in front of him.

Everyone spoke at once,

'Why's she over there?' Seth asked loudly.

'Who's Liv?' Embry and Jared asked simultaneously.

'The place you 'gotta be' is meeting a girl?' Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

'You're already whipped Seth!' called Quil as Jacob laughed from where he stood at the back of the room.

Seth ducked his head, trying to avoid the questions. He was the little brother, of course they were going to make fun of him. Everyone seemed to forget that Collin and Brady were both younger than him. It sucked.

'That seems to be my cue,' he said as he tried to move past the rest of the pack, unfortunately blocked by a grinning Paul as he moved in front of the door.

'No can do Seth, you've got to spill the beans on this one.'

Seth groaned and clamped his mouth shut. He would not say a word, it was really none of their business.

Brady grinned gleefully, ignoring the freezing look Seth shot him in warning, 'I can tell you! She's this new girl and there's a bit of drama, it's so great.'

'See, Seth has this being mutual hatred going on with Jimmy Collins but earlier this week we met Collins' cousin, Olivia,' Collin interrupted, 'and Seth decided to make friends with her despite many objections from the cousin. Now Seth has decided to bring her to the beach tonight where you will all get to meet her.'

'You stole my story Collin. Not cool,' Brady glowered, before brightening up as he added, 'oh, Collin didn't mention that she's really pretty, so I get to chuck that one in there. Plus she's pretty funny too, in a sarcastic kind of way. Probably get on with Leah quite well.'

From her spot in the corner Leah grunted in disagreement.

'Now that everyone has caught up can I go?' Seth groaned as he tried to get past a still grinning Paul, 'you'll all meet her later so you don't have to give me the third degree.'

Sam nodded, a signal for Paul to move, finally Seth thought, he really needed to get going. He left to the guffawing laughs of the rest of the pack behind him as they watched him bound out the door.

* * *

><p>The music was loud, just like she liked it. Perfect to drown out the past week, a way to move past it all. She didn't notice as a large figure stepped through the glass door, watching her as she moved around the room.<p>

'You're one hell of a dancer Ollie,' Seth's deep voice cut over her music.

She faltered before regaining her step, looking over she smiled at him lightly, 'I'd hope so, been doing it for years. At least some of the training managed to sink in.'

Seth laughed before walking over to join her by the CD player, picking up the disk, 'Just plain old orchestra music then?'

'Yeah,' Olivia laughed, 'what did you expect?'

'I dunno, something a bit livelier I guess,' Seth chuckled.

'Classical music is very lively, you just have to listen to it in the right way and move in the right rhythm.'

'I'll take your word for it, more of a rock kind of man myself.'

Olivia laughed again, 'now that I can see!'

Seth looked over at her, Olivia feeling slightly self conscious as he studied her face. She looked right back, taking in the bags beneath his eyes and the lines surrounding them.

'Are you okay Seth? You don't look so good.'

A smile quickly returned to his face as he answered, 'I'm fine, just a few late nights is all. What about you, you're looking a little rundown yourself?'

'Just lacking a little sleep too I guess, must be common around the reservation,' she said, smiling at him as she turned to grab her bag.

'Have you got stuff to change into?' he asked her, looking at the small gym bag doubtfully, 'I don't recommend you turn up in a leotard and shoes that make you to walk on your toes.'

Olivia rolled her eyes, 'I wouldn't wear my Pointe shoes to the beach, that's just silly. And yes, I do have something to change into, this bag is bigger than it looks.'

* * *

><p>He really did look tired, Olivia noted as she watched his face. He was driving, eyes dutifully on the road as she took in the worn lines on his face and the bags growing under his eyes. His face looked drawn too, he really needed to sleep. He glanced over, smiling as he saw her watching him,<p>

'You need to stop worrying, I'm fine.'

Olivia screwed up her nose, 'I was not worrying. I am not a worrier. But you do look like you need some decent sleep.'

'I don't, really, I've always run on the bare minimum. A lot of us here do really.'

'Something in the water?'

'Something in the water,' he agreed laughing.

'So who's going to be here tonight anyway?' Olivia asked, changing the subject.

'Well, your cousin obviously, and his friends. I expect that most of my year will be there and yours. A few tag-a-longs and then my friends, who you will finally get to meet. Oh and sometimes we get a few kids from Forks.'

'Sounds like a big party,' she said under her breath, a nervous strain obvious.

Seth looked at her, eyes sympathetic and questioning at the same time, 'Not a fan of crowds? It won't be so bad, you can just stick with me and my lot and you'll be okay.'

She didn't respond, just looked at him with a slight upturn of her lips and nodded as though in agreement.

Unconvinced, he continued, 'I'm serious, it's gonna be a good night, you'll meet some people and we'll have some fun and then I'll take you home and you can reflect on what an awesome idea it was for you to come with me!'

Olivia laughed at him, her smile widening as he stuck his tongue out, 'I had better enjoy this, or you're in trouble Clearwater.'

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the parking lot overlooking the beach Olivia could see at least three bonfires blazing, and groups of teenagers scattered intermittently between them. She could hear muffled laughs and voices carrying through the wind, too far away to make any sense of the jumbled conversations.<p>

'I didn't realise there'd be more than one bonfire,' she announced as she stepped out of the car.

'Well, people tend to just float around. Mingle. Socialise. Except for some who avoid others like the plague,' Seth said as he turned to meet her gaze, 'like you cousin,' he added under his breath.

Olivia turned a sharp gaze on him, 'One day you are going to have to explain this hostility to me because this negativity really brings me down!'

'Yeah, whatever,' Seth uttered non-committedly.

Rather than supply her with a real answer he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him as he took large bounds down to the sand. The sand felt good, he flimsy shoes allowing her feet to sink down into its softness; she hadn't been on a beach in such a long time. Olivia found herself staring at the water, illuminated by the moonlight as the waves lapped the shore in a soothing rhythm. The faint glare of the flames reflecting on the surface.

'I know it's pretty Ollie, but you can look at it later,' Seth said, pulling on her arm excitedly, almost like a little puppy, 'I really, really want you to meet the guys, the ones you haven't already met anyway.'

'What do you mean the ones I haven't already met, I haven't met any of them yet!'

'Of course you have silly, you know Collin and Brady, and you briefly met Quil, Paul and Embry at the store. Now I can introduce you to them properly and introduce you to the rest.'

'And the rest are?' Olivia asked quizzically.

'Sam, his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Jacob, and my sister Leah,' he rattled off, counting his fingers down as he listed.

'Okay, first things first. You have a sister and this is the first I'm hearing of it, I thought we were close Clearwater,' she teased impishly, ' and second, I don't know any of your friends, a slight nod of greeting does not count and neither do Collin or Brady.'

'Well, Collin and Brady are gonna kill you if they find out you said that. And Leah is... difficult. And not always the nicest person. So it's probably best I warn you now. So this is a warning... about Leah. Be prepared for some bitchiness.'

'You instill so much confidence Seth, you really do,' Olivia said flatly.

He only laughed again as he dragged her over to a loud and large group of people, none of whom looked like the teenagers they were supposed to be. Olivia definitely felt intimidated. When Seth looked back again he must have sensed some of her distress because he squeezed her hand reassuringly while giving her another of his bright smiles.

'Guys, this is Olivia. She's new and I decided to befriend her, improve her life a little you know?'

Without missing a beat Olivia smacked him in the chest and cut in, 'Actually, he started following me around and now I just can't get rid of him,' at his affronted look she added, 'What? I'm not here to feed your ego!'

The group in front of her started laughing, even the slightly angry looking girl who Olivia assumed to be Leah cracked a light smile.

'She's got you all figured out Seth!' one of the guys commented between chuckles, she knew him to be one of the boys from the store but couldn't put a name to the face.

'Shut it Paul,' Seth said as he pouted, 'anyway Ollie the obnoxious one is Paul. That's Quil and Embry, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jacob, my sister Leah and you know Collin and Brady.

Sam was the largest of the group and sat with a beautiful girl with scars running across her face. She didn't stare, she knew what that felt like. Quil and Embry the two sitting closest to the fire, Embry stockier. Jared and Kim the only other couple there sitting close and smiling at her, Kim she recognised was the girl working in the store.

Her eyes caught those of the only boy left she had yet to look at, and was struck dumb. It was a strange feeling, surrounding noise seemed to fade out and all she could focus on were the dark eyes of the man in front of her. It was hypnotising. She probably looked like an idiot, just staring, unable to look away.

A loud and reverberating laugh broke the silence; it was Leah.

'Oh this is absolutely brilliant!' she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, sorry for any typos or mistakes. Had a few late nights and I haven't really caught up on sleep yet but I wanted to get this out. Leave me a review of what you thought, be that constructive critisism or just because you like it. I'm open to everyones opinions as long as they're not horribly rude or insulting. <strong>

**P.S, My exams are all done and I'm finished with high school forever so updates may be a bit more frequent. I'll try my very hardest!  
><strong>

**H****annah :) **


End file.
